The Remembered Sister of Sparks
by Olympian 1996
Summary: The balance between good and evil is gone. Light is diminishing and the universe seems to shift into darkness. The one person who contained that balance just by simply breathing is gone. Now they are on a race to save the only one who can save the universe, but saving Briana will be a cost they must be willing to pay. Kyle, Briana, Josh, Snow, Marion, Oritel, and more
1. Chapter 1

So, I've had some free time and thought "Why don't I just start working on the sequel now and get most of it out of the way?" So here you go. Chapter 1. Now I cant promise anymore updates until I am on Winter Break, but when I do get the chance I will poste.

**Now! Here is the sequel. Tell me what you think so far and voice your thoughts! The sequel has to be good and I intend to make it that way!**

Also I would just like to make this perfectly clear, try not to copy my story all the way. I mean I understand it's awesome XD jk. But really, try to make your stories your own. I love to read other stories with different ideas. It's more fun that way :) . Thanks.

I do not own winx club. All credit goes to Iginio Straffi, rainbow, and Nickelodeon. However! I do own Kyle, Briana, Tarzan (Snow and Josh were created by fellow readers that won at a game I did and helped me by creating characters for this story for me. I do not take any credit in the creation of them. But they do belong to this story and more importantly THEIR CREATORS winxclubcharlie (Josh) and linkzeldaforever (Snow and storm) ) and I also own the plot and background and the Legendary Guardian Stuff and all that. ANYTHING THAT'S NOT PART OF THE ORIGINAL WINX CLUB IS MINE. sorry**. **

**with that being said, please enjoy :) **

* * *

CH 1 Kyle

The balance between good and evil was gone. Light was diminishing and the universe seemed to shift into darkness. There was no peace, there was no love. The one person who contained that balance just by simply breathing was gone and I was left alone.

It had been three weeks since Briana had sacrificed herself to save the entire universe and the longer she remained gone the worst the world became. Wars were sparked all on earth and I was in charge of keeping the peace. Violence crept through the streets waiting for that perfect chance to pounce. Throughout the magic dimension kingdoms began to bicker and cease to communicate to one another. Seemed to me that they didn't realize what had happened in order for them to even see another day. Tecna and Timmy had created a small sensor device for me so that I could show up before a real war started and save as many lives as I could.

For the first week After Briana's sacrifice, I visited Domino on a regular basis to check on the King and Queen. At first, Queen Marion was hardly ever seen and when she was one could tell she had been mourning her daughter. Oritel spoke little to anyone. He did what he had to do to run a kingdom, but when given the chance; he was often found in the valley where the battle had taken place. Now they are often seen together and rarely smile. They refused to plan a funeral ceremony in hopes she was still alive. However, they were sent flowers for their loss.

As for Tarzan. No one has seen him since the first week. Everyday he wondered into the valley and sat there as if expecting Briana to jump out any second and wrap her little arms around him. When the second week came around, no one knew where he went. Tarzan never returned home. Many suggested that he wondered back into the forest since the one he loved was no longer around. Others came up with a theory that Briana had come back to bring him with her in order to keep the memory of her alive. However, my thought was that he was so distraught, he wondered off somewhere to hide and die in order to see her again.

Josh disappeared. The day his hand separated from Briana's. He ran off and no one had seen him since. Many have tried to contact him, but his cell always leads to voicemail. I doubt he forgives himself for not holding onto her tighter, or falling in after her, but in reality, there was nothing he could do. I finally forgave him knowing there was nothing he could have done, but I still blame him. I blame the fact that he was holding her hand and not me. Though he was left with one thing, the whisper she had departed him with. Whatever she whispered in his ear was a mystery to us all. We had asked him and he refused to tell us. Once he came to use saying right before the portal closed he saw something white. Many of use refused to believe him and pushed him away. Then when we asked what he saw, he denied ever seeing anything and has been a mystery since.

Snow often contacted me to make sure I was doing alright. Once in awhile she would accompany me on minor missions to try and keep the peace between kingdoms and countries on earth. Whenever given the chance, we scavenged through the libraries in search for a way to save Briana. Most the time we lost all hope, but we continued to search constantly for her.

Later on everyone found out Daphne was engaged to Thoren. She refused to celebrate at this time and would rather mourn for her sister, but Snow and I conjured up a forgetting spell long enough for the wedding and ceremony to take place without any sorrow. It was beautiful and joyful, but once it was over, everyone went back to their sorrowful ways.

The winx and specialists continued on their search for Briana. Bloom refused to give up on her little sister. She threatened anyone who tried to tell her otherwise. Stella, as a best friend should, supported Bloom the whole way. But everyone knew she wanted her little sweetie back. The winx and Specialists also found themselves at a dead end. Usually the Trix were always apart of these things, but during the battle they were nowhere to be found. No one had heard from them since which was completely out of character for them. From what anyone could tell, they had mysteriously vanished.

The rest of the universe basically declared Briana gone for good. They theorized that if she was still alive then the balance wouldn't be shifted. Granted, Darkar, Valtor, The ancestral witches, the wizards, and their many minions were gone, the dark magic left behind was basically doing their biding for them beyond the grave. Others came up with that since Briana had turned dark; she had created the shift in balance and was unable to set it right before she had sacrificed herself. And others blame me. My job was to protect her and I didn't. Now it was all over and the rest of us were stuck in our 18 year old bodies.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I swiftly pulled it out and answered. "Sup?"

"Seriously? It's come down to 'Sup'?" Snow teased casually.

"What do you need?" I asked while pacing through the hallways of Eraklyon's Palace.

"No, back up to your greeting, Mr." She inquired. I sighed in defeat and put on an annoyed grin, even though I knew she wouldn't see.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" My mouth muffled out in a way that didn't seem too rude, but annoyed enough she knew not to keep messing with me.

"Better," She sighed. "Anyways, I've been working on a spell-"

"A spell?" Cutting her off made her sigh heavily.

"Yes, now let me finish." She began again a little more aggravated. "Anyways, I think I found a way to save Briana, but I only get one shot."

Once the explanation was over I went back to my previous question. "A spell?"

"Yes! I have Briana's book and I figured out how to channel magic through my body." She huffed. "Meet me in Alfea's potions room." With that she hung up and I headed out.

A few minutes later and I was leaning on one of the desks in the potions room with my arms crossed waiting for Snow. She was only a few seconds late so I smirked at my watch as she finally came through the doors.

"A bit tardy aren't you?" I teasingly grinned.

She gently punched me in the arm as she rolled her eyes. "I liked it when Briana was her to hit you herself." We both remained silent for a few seconds as I looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

"So, how are we going to save her?" I encouraged as I made my way to where she was standing and peered over her shoulder to peak at the book.

"Not sure." Closing the book, she began to examine different tubes and containers full of contents that didn't look entirely safe. "What I do know is that it will only work once."

"So make it perfect."

"Well, I'm going to try." Her aggravation was growing and I wasn't going to push her anymore than what she already was.

"Tell me what I need to do." I proudly volunteered.

"I need your blood."

My eyes shot at her, concerned and a little fearful. "I'm sorry," I nervously laughed. "It sounded like you said-"

"Your hearing me right and I did. I need your blood." She looked up at me as she finally understood what was happening. "Awe I'm sorry wittle baby." Her mocking tone was actually quite intimidating. "Would you like a bottle with that diaper?" The teasing ceased and a stern expression narrowed down at me. "Just a drop and it's for Briana."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm not a baby, just not particularly comfortable with needles." Snow rolled her eyes and quickly stuck the needle in my arm.

"Don't pass out." She teased as the tube filled with blood.

"Not even for a sec…but would you catch me?" I raised my eyebrows at her with a charming smile.

"What does this look like, a trust exercise?" Once the tube had filled she turned back to another tube full of a green substance.

"Why my blood?" Placing a small band-aid over the puncture, I peaked over her shoulder to watch.

"Because you're more closely linked to her than the rest of us." She explained while concentrating closely on the substances.

"Right…" Unsure of what to do next I just leaned back up against the wall watching her. She was pretty and everything, but right now I couldn't see us as anything other than friends. Plus, technically we were thirteen. Right?

"You going to answer that?" Snow mumbled. I was pulled out of my thoughts and realized my phone was vibrating.

"Hey." I answered simply while still staring at Snow while she continued her experiment.

"It's Tecna, Something is happening in Solaria. I think 'you know who' is at it again." She sighed and hung up.

"Cya later?" Snow asked refraining from looking any other place then at the tube.

"Yeah,"

Shortly, I stood between two kingdoms, Zenith and Solaria. They were arguing about subjects I could care less about. All I had to do was make sure a fight didn't break out and attempt to put them both back on god terms. The winx tried to help as well since the shift didn't affect them either due to their Bloomix powers, but having a stubborn Stella against her stubborn father didn't help much.

"War!" Radius announced which finally woke me up from my daze. His face was inches away from Cryos, the King of Zenith. A warm planet versus a cold planet makes sense.

"Hey," I intervened. "Let's not get too hasty. We are all on the same side."

"How dare he speak to me that way!" Cryos growled pointing at Radius.

"How dare he come to my home with this attitude!" Radius argued just as fiercely.

My phone vibrated revealing a message from Snow. 'It didn't work.' I sighed heavily and focused back on the arguments.

Seriously, it was basically keeping control over children with giant military devices and huge armies. Rolling my eyes, I stepped between the two Kings. "Look, Radius, why don't you let them harness some of the sun's solar energy for their experiment," Then I turned to Cyros "And you can lend them some moon powered weapons or something."

"Fine." They both huffed and crossed their arms facing back to back.

The large doors separating our privacy from the rest of the kingdom swung open forcefully. I turned around speechless. Josh.

"Sorry to interrupt." He paused and a smirk crossed his face. "Actually I'm not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Please excuse us." I ushered the kings to leave. They did as was told since I was a guardian. Though, they pouted as they left.

"Where have you been?" I snapped at him.

"Here there, all around the universe." He proudly stated.

"What do you want?" After everything that was going on, I wasn't in the mood for his rebel attitude.

"A more important question is what did I find?" Plopping himself in the kings chair, he coyly smiled with his hands behind his head. "Comfy chair by the way."

"Alright then, what did you find?" Leaning on the side of the wall with my hands on my hip I unenthusiastically responded.

"Well I lied. It's More of a who than a what." In his hand he dangled a ruby necklace with gold along the ridges.

My heart began to race and I approached him eagerly for information. "You stole that from Daphne?"

"Well she wasn't exactly going to let me have it to experiment on willingly, now was she?" He cocked his head as he rolled his eyes flashing a devious smile revealing his fangs.

"What else?"

"Let's just say, I found a way to save our Princess." A sly grin crossed his face as the necklace swayed from side to side.

* * *

CH 2 next. Let's get this show on the road ;)


	2. overview

**Hope this catches everyone up as a quick review. Any other questions just ask.**

* * *

Briana is Bloom's twin but was captured by the ancestral witches as a baby. Daphne save Bloom but could not save Briana from being frozen by the witches during the time Domino was destroyed. They placed a spell over the universe causing everyone to forget about Briana in order for them to return and have her again. The cursed Daphne, but were defeated along with Oritel and Marion. Politea warned Eldora about Briana and how she needed to be saved. Eldora found Briana frozen but for six years could not unfreeze her after the forgetting spell was casted. The spell did not reach to earth.

At the age of 6, Bloom used magic for the first time be accident which broke the spell on Briana. Eldora took the princess to the orphanage and gave her the name Briana. Briana's given name by her parents was Blossom. Eldora changer her name in order to hide Briana's real identity. She was placed in a foster home but was sent back to the orphanage and met Josh and later on Kyle. Josh disappeared before the three had a chance to run away together.

For two years, Kyle and Briana lived on the streets in an abandoned tree house. They stole from criminals to get what they needed to survive. A group of men attack her and Kyle and to save her friend she used magic against them.

During this time the sirenix curse was broke on Daphne and she regained bits and pieces of memories about Briana. Once Briana used magic it reached all the way to Daphne and she remembered what had happened. She then restored the memory of everyone else.

Briana and Kyle escape from the men and end up, unknowingly, in Mike and Vanessa's backyard. They find her, save her, and reunite her with her sisters and family.

She finds out she is a Legendary Fairy along with Kyle as the Guardian. They then meet Snow who is a werewolf and become friends with her.

They also find out Briana is the balance between good and evil and that is was the villains could never win the Dragon Flame. Good always won. Darkness always tempted her though and she had to learn to fight it, but eventually it won. Then a true form of her appears after being attacked by the wizards. Now she becomes the age she is meant to be.

They travel to Andros and find Josh. The four can turn into 18 year olds as long as Briana conjures them to be. The four, in reality, are the true guardians and Briana is the Amalgamate Fairy (meaning one body).

They are attacked by Darkar, Valtor, The wizards, The ancestral witches, and many of their minions. The battle takes place in Domino's Valley.

Darkar was the father of the original Amalgamate Fairy causing Brianna to have dreams that connected her to him. She is turned into pure darkness during the battle but was able to create a portal and sacrifice herself in it along with the villains. She used vines to keep everyone else on Domino.


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. So tell me what you think? I feel like this chapter is iffy because of something that they find out.**

* * *

CH 2 Still Kyle

"He said meet him here at 5." I told Snow now reading my watch that said 5:30. We stood in the forest of Gardenia. This was the only place Josh was sure of no magical being could spy on us.

"Traffic?" suggested Snow while shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, Traffic in space. Totally makes sense." My eyes met hers as I sarcastically shot back.

"You know, you act different as an eighteen year old."

"A good different, right?" I asked curiously. Snow sadly looked at me and began to walk.

That gave me something to think about while I watched her walk off. Even I noticed I wasn't the same. Truth was I missed my goofy self never really caring about anything. Now, I had the whole universe depending on me while I could barley depend on myself. On top of that, the person who was always there for me was gone.

There was a humming noise around us as the branches snapped and leaves rustled. Pulling out my sword, I instantly placed defensively in front of me. Snow was quickly guarding my back. Storm crept forward and sniffed at the ground while Snow and I stayed on guard.

"Boo!" Josh spooked Storm and I instantly ran behind Snow for cover. He fell to the ground laughing while she and I dropped our guard and glared disapprovingly at him. "Hahahah, that's your guard dog?!" Holding his side, he managed to wipe away a fake tear. "Oh come now, that was funny."

"Sure." Snow rolled her eyes at his charming smile. I, on the other hand, hated him.

"What did you want to show us? Please tell me now so I know whether to stay or leave right now." After placing my sword away I leaned up against a tree.

"You don't mean to say you didn't miss me." Josh smirked with his arms opened wide. Snow fell for it and hugged him.

"Of course, but I do miss Briana more." Snow sighed and backed away.

"Miss her no more my friends, for I have found away to save her." He proudly stated. "No applause?"

"Just get on with it Josh." I motioned for him to carry on with my hand.

"Well, you see, where do you go when you have a problem as old as time?" A grin crossed his face as he waited for us to answer.

"I don't know, myth busters?" While rolling my eyes I caught the disapproving glare from Snow.

"No, Mr. Grumpy head. You go to the first and the oldest fairy ever to exist in the Magic Dimension." His eyes lit up as he continued to explain. "I'll give you a hint. She lives in the Golden Kingdom."

"Arcadia." said Snow simply. "Why didn't we think of that?" She looked over at me as if I had the answer.

"A clever one, you are." Josh complimented. "Now, let's go." He motioned for us to follow him.

"Wait, that's it? What about the necklace you stole from Daphne?" I interrogated for answers.

"I tried a location spell." Turning back around in his black leather jacket, his face seemed to fill with sorrow. "I tried a locator spell by using something that was connected to her, so to speak. She is in an unknown dimension and that's why we need help." Without any further explanation he conjured up a portal and led us through.

Once we stepped out I found myself exactly where we were supposed to be. The Golden Kingdome also known as the home of Arcadia. What she may know about our situation confused me. After all, what would she know first hand about the Amalgamate Fairy?

"Arcadia," Josh bowed in front of the blue skinned fairy. She had gold colored eyes while her hair was styled in a cone shape. A sharp elbow jabbed me in the side. Instantly I bowed to the fairy.

"Josh, so nice to see you again, and I see you brought help." She smiled at Snow and me. "Kyle, Snow, it is a pleasure to finally meet you both." She greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine." I politely stated. "So what exactly do you know about us and how do we save your friend?"

"Ah, very good questions." Placing her hands in front of her, a hologram appeared. A world that seemed new to life, yet already was being destroyed. Then, a woman, man, and small baby appeared. "I was the first fairy created by the Great Dragon himself. During this time, I had married a man and had had a child."

Another picture appeared with a much older girl and Arcadia in her fairy form. The husband had her back to her. "My husband, Argulus became envious of my powers. He believed that with my power he could change this universe and make it better. However, I denied him for he did not see the light in others, only hatred." Now it shifted to a war. "Wars Sparked throughout the universe in search of a rare fairy believed to have the power of he Dragon himself. She was destined to protect the universe and its worlds."

The hologram changed to Arcadia helping the fairy. "I aided the first fairy of the dragon flame when she first received her powers. Many dark magical beings were after her powers and so she fled from town to town for protection. During this time, she had unwillingly caused a war between those who sought her power. The brutality of this war was unimaginable." A hologram was projected showing a scene from the many wars.

"She hid in our village seeking protection in our home. My husband argued that we should take her power and changed the worlds ourselves, but I refused him and sent him away. As he left soldiers from other rulers attacked us. I sent the Fairy away and ordered my daughter to hide, but they had powerful magic." There was an explosion and I noticed the hurt in Arcadia's eyes.

"When I woke up, my daughter and husband were gone along with the fairy of the dragon flame. After many years of searching for her, I had heard of a group of four teens saving the universe from its slavery. Then, there was a man trying to take control over everything that these four guardians tried to save." A picture of Darkar appeared. "He had managed to merge with shadow fire in order to control it. When I traveled from place to place I had found out that he, Darkar, was once my beloved Argulus."

"So, the first guardian was your daughter too?" Snow blurted out in bewilderment.

"Hold up!" Josh raised his hands up. "You mean to tell me you were married to him?" His eyes almost popped out of his head as he pointed to the picture of Darkar. "And you had a KID!?"

"I believe you are missing the point of the story?" Arcadia merely smiled at us as she began to continue once more. "As I was saying, I found out later on that the Guardian was my daughter, Concordia. Many people had informed me she had gone up against one of the, once brutal, leaders in our universe. Darkar, was helping him which caused my daughter to eventually fall and sacrifice herself in order to save everyone. A father had destroyed his child." A tear escaped her eye and she quickly whipped it away and maintained her composure once more.

"Concordia?" Snow curiously asked while examining the image of the girls.

"Yes, it means Harmony or one heart." Arcadia weakly smiled.

"Excuse me," Josh interrupted. "But how is this going to help us save Briana?"

"You need to speak with my daughter in order to save your friend. She is the only one who will know how to find her." explained Arcadia as she created another hologram revealing a picture of the girl. This girl wore a white dress that split at the legs with golden rims. Her golden hair hung to her chest and ended with bouncy curls. The white wings on her back stretched down to her knees with black at the tips of the feathers.

"Not to be rude or anything," Josh calmly said "but isn't she dead?"

"Indeed," Arcadia sadly sighed, "But there is a way to bring her back."

"Wait, what?" Snow crossed her arms, probably just as confused as I was. "Resurrect the dead." She mischievously grinned. "Cool."

"Only she can be." The blue woman specified. "The fairy of the dragon flame did place a spell on her so that her powers could be transferred to the next Guardian, but she also placed a resurrection spell on her. All you need are four items that each represents the four Legendary Guardians."

"But Briana is gone." I disappointedly looked at them.

"Four items." Josh held up Briana's necklace. "Something that has always been with her."

"And what about the rest of us?" While crossing my arms I gave him the expression 'bet you didn't come up with that.'

He read my expression with a knowing smile. "My ring, Snow's pet and your pocket knife."

"Yeah, which knife?" I huffed.

"The one you gave Briana." He proudly stated with a smug grin on his face.

A smile crossed my face. He was very determined to save Briana. Snow on the other hand was still glaring at him with her finger pointed directly at his face. "No one is touching Storm." She growled.

"Relax, just his fur." With a roll of his eyes he began to head off while Snow followed. I stayed behind to ask one last question.

"Something bothering you, Kyle?" Arcadia placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I've changed…a lot." I sighed.

She softly laughed at me and I looked up at her quizzically. "The side effect of keeping the balance while fighting it in you as well. This will be over soon once Briana is returned home. I promise."

After she approvingly smiled at me, I followed after my friends down the halls leading to the portal to send us to Gardenia. My hand gripped around Josh's arm before he followed Snow through the portal.

"How can you act this way, so happy and carefree?" I curiously asked.

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Because I know we are going to find her." My face wrinkled as I stared at him suspiciously. "What is that face for? Does someone got a tummy ache?" Josh disgustedly looked at me.

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you in the three weeks you were gone to make you change completely. You were definitely not acting like this in our little encounter on Andros." I stated quizzically.

Josh released his arm from my grip and turned his back towards me. "Can we just hurry up and find Briana."

Quickly, I pulled him back once more. "What did she whisper in your ear?" My question sparked something in him as he looked away and clenched his jaw.

"Nothing," This time he ripped his arm from my grip and shoved me causing me to stumble back a few steps. Then, he disappeared through the portal and I reluctantly followed. If saving Briana meant dealing with him, then I was one hundred percent participating. For now, I could handle ignoring him.

* * *

**CH 3 next. Seriously though, what did you think about the Concordia thing? Like it or nah? I'm not sure how I feel.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Next Update like I Promised. So what is everyone Celebrating this month? We are Celebrating Christmas.** Happy Holidays to all.

* * *

CH 3

"So why are we meeting up in Eldora's home?" Stella asked awhile examining all the plants.

Josh annoyingly rubbed his temples as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Tell me again why you had to invite all of… them!" He forcefully extended his arms to the winx and specialists.

I glanced over at him with a smug grin. "Bloom and Daphne made me promise if I ever found out a way to save Briana, I would invite them." Enjoying the fact that Josh was annoyed, I leaned back on the couch.

In his attempt to maintain his composure he inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Alright, it's fine. Everything is fine." He repeatedly assured himself. "May I speak with you, alone?"

Shrugging my shoulders at the invitation, we found ourselves in the kitchen with the door shut tight. "What's wrong? Can't handle more witnesses?" I mocked him.

He angrily laughed and pointed his finger at me. "I'm going to destroy you with or without witnesses." After he finished pacing around the kitchen, I finally decided it was safe to talk to him.

"What's the big deal that they know?"

"Because," The word was spat at me as his fangs made a quick appearance.

"Because, why?"

The pacing stopped in front of me and he sadly turned to look me in the eyes. "I didn't want to get their hopes up if the plan didn't work."

I sighed knowing that was a valuable reason. My hand ran over my black wavy hair as I peaked into the other room where everyone continued talking and smiling about different subjects. "I liked you better when you were the quiet, rebel, flirt." I smirked. "When did you start making good points and actually acting… responsible?"

A small chuckle escaped his mouth along with a sincere grin. "I guess I figured if we were going to be stuck in young adult bodies, might as well learn to grow up. And I liked you better as the laid back guy. What happened to that?"

"Like you said," I sighed with a weak grin, "Had to grow up."

"Briana was always the one that acted more mature." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"Well," While crossing my arms, I leaned back up against the wall. "To be fair, she was technically 18."

"No," There was a silence. "She was always the right age." Josh smiled and we headed into the room with everyone else.

"So, what's the plan?" Bloom eagerly encouraged.

"Well," I paused, "I gave my pocket knife to Briana, but the night we were attacked and found Vanessa and Mike's backyard."

"Then let's get going. It must be in the backyard." Aisha was quick to lead. Quickly I caught their attention.

"She lost it when the guys attacked us on the bridge. She was more concerned about her necklace." My information caused them to slump back.

"Anyone could have picked it up!" Stella slumped back into the chair exasperated.

She did have a point, unless the last guys of that gang had picked it up as a trophy. "We need to find the guys that were part of Bone's gang." Shocked faces continued to stare at me due to plan.

"Well," Flora was the first to speak," For Briana."

"Just one question," Musa began, "How are we supposed to find them?"

"Leave that to me." I boldly announced. "Tecna," The call of her name caused her to stand up and face me attentively. "I need lists and locations of all the gangs in Gardenia." She nodded and pulled out one of her many devices already pressing away at the buttons.

"What about us?" Bloom urged.

"Everyone," I announced, "Keep our mission a secret from everyone else. We don't need others figuring out what we're doing." Then I turned to Bloom. "I need you to talk to Hagen and see if he would be able to forge a gate for the ingredients."

"A gate?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Yeah, that way we can poor the potion we make from our objects onto it and…" I was tired of explaining and just wearily sighed. "Just talk to him."

"Alright," A small smile crossed her face.

A thought crossed my mind and a grabbed her arm. "Where is Daphne?"

"Oh, she is home with Mom and Dad. She thought it would be better to stay with them for a little while." She said and turned to leave.

"Ready?" Josh's hand gripped my shoulder as we watched Bloom leave. I sadly nodded and turned around to Tecna as eager as ever with my determined smiled.

"Tecna, what do ya got for me?" I proudly pointed at her.

"Two gangs in different corners of the town. There is a main place where they seem to all hang out though. We might be able to find out some information from there." She quickly informed while pressing more buttons.

"Alright, what's the name?" Josh moved forward towards Tecna.

"Uh," There were some more beeps from buttons, "Yeah, oh, wow."

"What?" Snow questioned.

"The Frutti music bar." She looked up at us.

"Well, then let's get started!" Musa pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

Josh, Snow, Musa and I stood at the front. We each had a communicator in our ear with Tecna on the other line in case something was to happen. From what we could see, the gangs hung out in three separate corners. The plan was to have Musa distract everyone while Snow, Josh and I investigate. I was getting my knife back.

"Ok," Snow peered around the bar. "Let's do this." She spotted the first group. With a confident walk and seducing smile, she approached the men.

"I'm going to go tell Morgana so I can get on stage and play my song." Musa ran off towards the bar where she spotted Morgana.

"Josh," I pointed him in the direction of the second gang. The big tough guys.

"Got it." He straightened his leather jacket Stella had dressed him up in in order to look more like one of them. Once his slipped on his sharp black sunglasses he boldly approached the group.

Now everyone was in place while I stood in the middle keeping an eye on everyone and keeping tabs with Tecna. This was going to work. The only problem that could happen would be if they didn't have the knife. The simple yet hand crafted silver knife with a thin sharp blade.

I listened into Snow's conversation by using the headpiece.

"So, little lady, what brings you here?" A man's voice could be heard.

"Oh, you know," I watched her cross her legs and independently take charge of the situation. "Needed a new scenery, you know?"

"Right," The man laughed and leaned back in his chair. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the men just staring at her. Then one touched her shoulder.

"You ok?" Morgana asked me eyeing my clenched fists with a nervous smile.

"Oh, yeah." I hadn't realized I was doing that. Instead I turned my attention to Josh.

"Awe man, this is all you got?" I listened in. "Pocket knives are what make the gangs." He exaggerated with his hands. He got them all to place their knives on the table. "Tell me, because this is just really sad," He rubbed his head as if annoyed and disappointed. "Who is in charge?"

"I am," One man showed his yellow pointed teeth.

"Nah man, come one. We are buddies." Josh smirked.

"Alright man, I like you." The guy smirked back and snapped his fingers. His little followers left and stood just a few feet away from the table but in a line blocking my few and anyone else who may want to watch them.

Pressing a little button on my small ear piece I spoke to Snow. "Drop yours I think Josh has it." I watched her in the corner of my eye.

"Well boys, it's been fun, but I have a better offer." As she was getting up one of the men of five grabbed her arm and forced her to sit back down. She looked at them without fear.

"Not just yet sweetie." The man hissed with a devilish grin.

"I believe we are." With a swift motion of her arm she freed herself from the grip and the others quickly moved around her to trap her. I was quick on my feet already heading over to her before I had time to think everything through.

"And this is a song to everyone!" Musa announced on the microphone which caused me to pause. Once she began singing, a soft gentle ton began to fill the air. A lullaby she had created in order to make everyone fall asleep as back up plan.

It was a brilliant plan, only Josh called it off. "Not yet." He announced to all of us through the communicator. "I almost got it."

Musa cleared her throat as the room filled with 'awes', "Sorry, let me warm up first." She nervously giggled and coughed a bit.

"I see the knife. He won't hand it over." Josh announced only to us. I had absolutely had enough. First I needed to take care of Snow.

I forcefully approached that gang and ripped the man's hand off her arm. Then to finish it all off, a nice hard punch in the eye. The man stood up ready to fight.

"I thought we talked about this. We are married and you have no right to walk out on me!" I yelled at her to try and throw off the men. The man slowly sat back down in amusement gently rubbing his bristles on his face. Snow caught the act and played along.

"That's all you do is bug me. Do this do that! I need some space around here!" She yelled back giving me a nice shove in the chest.

"I knew I should have gone for your sister instead of you, you stubborn-"

"Then maybe you should have and then you could have cheated on her with me!" The men chuckled at our bickering making weird noises as we continued arguing.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't have cheated on her." I mocked with only her knowing we were playing around.

"Dang," One of the thugs muttered with a grin snickering to one of his pals.

At this point we had managed to slyly sneak away from the group and were now surrounded by the general public.

"If only there was some music to help drown out your complaining!" I dramatically announced. Then, as if on cue, Musa began rocking out.

"What in Magix's name is wrong with you two?" Josh stared disgustedly at us with his hands in his pockets. He slightly showed the knife in his pocket and slipped it back in.

Behind him I saw the men coming at him and the other gang coming at Snow. So what do you do at a time like this? Start a fight. Before everyone could react, Josh was stumbling backwards with his hand on his cheek and me rubbing my knuckles. His head turned slightly to notice the gangs pause in their step to see what was to happen next.

"Oh," He smirked at me then came charging towards me. We stumbled backwards over a table and Snow let out a scream. Too much attention was coming at us for the gangs to do anything. Musa continued to sing an up beat song to go with our fight.

"Don't ever look at my wife ever again!" I punched him in the gut.

"I didn't have to! She came crawling to me!" Josh opened his arms wide at him as if welcoming me at him in pride.

"You are dead!"

"We'll see what your wife has to say about that!" Now I was on top trying to fake some punches. For the most part, we were pros.

"Hey!" The man from one of the gangs yelled and pointed at us causing us to pause with my fist stopped right before hitting Josh. He leaned his head back to look and I looked up. "You're that kid! But how?"

"Time to go." Quickly I pulled Josh up and grabbed Snow's hand. As we began to run we ran by the man who grabbed Snow's arm. I paused in front and gave him another nice shiner for the other eye. "Don't touch her." Then we bolted out with Musa closely behind.

"They're catching up." Snow panted as she looked behind us. Anxiously I looked around. A man was getting out of his car. I lead the four of us to his car.

"Keys!" I ordered. He was quick to hand them over as he hopped in the speechless man's car. We buckled up and I rolled down the window. "Santa will be good to you this year." I winked at him then I floored it leaving the gangs in the dust.

"You sure you know how to drive?" Musa nervously questioned.

"How hard could it be?" A laugh escaped me as we sped away. We made it half way before I saw red and blue lights in the rear view mirror.

"Nice." Josh smirked leaning his head against the passenger seat window.

* * *

**CH 4 next. Be honest, what did you think about this chapter. Who misses Briana? Ok when Josh and Kyle were fighting and the chase before the police I was listening to the song** 'Boys Don't Cry' by Natalia Kills from the Vampire Diaries. You should try and listen to it unless you have a better song then please tell me :) . Send in some good songs and the next update will be Tuesday. ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Next update. SO what are your thoughts on the story so far. leave your thoughts.

* * *

CH 4

We sat in the cell waiting for someone to come rescue us. I sat in the corner while Snow sat next to me and Josh stood up leaning against the wall with one leg propped up behind him. Large men stared at us while Musa played her harmonica and Josh singing along "One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do, two can be as bad as one," Yes, we had been arrested for speeding and driving without a license. Luckily stealing a car was not part of the charges.

"Well," I sighed, "It could have been worst."

"Worst how?" Snow muttered while staring at her feet.

"Our parents could have found out." I admitted knowing that that was the last thing any one of us wanted.

"You four," We all looked up at the police officer unlocking the cell to let us out. "Someone has bailed you out." We were quick to exit and smiled a thank you at the officer as we rushed on by. The only question know was, who saved us?

Once we made it to the lobby and retrieved out stuff from the front, we turned around to face our mothers. Well, Snow and I were met with our mothers while Queen Marion was also present. Then Aisha was here as well.

"Uh, Princess Aisha?" Josh quizzically asked.

"My parents are your guardians and I am one of your emergency contacts." She explained with a smile and quickly led him out. That lucky duck. She was already part of our plan anyways.

"Hi mom," I sheepishly smiled. She didn't great me with a smile. More like a disappointed frown.

"Snow," We both turned to see Snow's mother standing in the doorway with a worried expression.

"I'm fine mom, really." She embraced her mothers and was also led out. Now I was stuck with my mom and Queen Marion. Why do I have to get two!?

"Care to explain?" Marion calmly, yet sternly asked. Oh no. My eyes constantly shifted from her to my mom, both with their interrogation faces on.

"Queen Marion, why are you here?" This was the next best subject in order to keep me on the down low. Well, I can hope.

"I am also your emergency contact." She explained softly.

"Kyle, care to explain what is going on? Here it is we are all in a meeting and then we get a call from Musa asking us to bail you all out of Jail in Gardenia."

"So Musa was the snitch." I said in realization which didn't seem to help the situation and further.

"Kyle!" Mom snapped at me.

"You know how teenagers are." My heart was racing as I nervously tried to explain. "One minute we are little angels and the next, BAM, kids trying to learn how to drive."

They both casually looked at each other then narrowed their eyes back on me. Dang, and to think I wanted a mom at one point. Now its just, BOOM, your punished.

"Kyle, I am escorting you home and you are not to leave Eraklyon for a week." With that, she began to lead us out.

"Woah!" I hollered at her not realizing how loud I had gotten. She spun around in shock at my back talk. "I have been saving this entire universe for the past three weeks and busting my butt for the lives of others! Don't you think I just wanted some time to be a kid again!?" Marion had already continued to walk away leaving my mother and I alone.

"But behaving in this manner is not the appropriate way!" With a stern and forceful tone she continued leading me out towards the portal of Eraklyon.

"We are trying to save Briana." I finally muttered but loud enough Mom and Marion could hear and understand. They both paused in step with their backs facing me. My mom was the first to turn around.

"Well, then," She took in a deep breath, "I suppose you better get back to work." After that, she smiled at me and turned to Marion, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and then leaving.

"Queen Marion?" Slowly, I approached Briana's Mother. "Are you ok?"

With a deep inhale of air and then slowly releasing it, she turned to me with a sad smile. "I want to help."

Darn.

This was not a good idea because she is Briana's mother and even if we didn't find a way she would have gotten her hopes up too high and then come crashing down again. How do you tell a broken hearted mother that she can't help save her daughter is will most likely not be able to be saved in the first place? My answer is no, absolutely not.

"Sure," I chocked. Okay, so I am a sap for these things. "But I don't have anything right now."

"Promise me, Kyle of Eraklyon, you will try to save my baby girl." A stray tear escaped her eye as she pleaded to me.

Instantly, my heart began to ache. "I swear to you I will do anything in my power to save Briana." Her arms wrapped me in a hug and then she was gone through the portal. "Awe man." I sighed and turned to meet up with the winx.

We all stood in Eldora's home all ready to put this plan into action.

"So," I began while I stood in the spot light and everyone sat around. "The plan is to make a potion out of our objects poor it onto the gate, it opens, Concordia is able to come out, and BAM, she tells us how to save Briana."

"Nice place and all, but doesn't the potion require special magic in order for it to work? You only get one shot." Musa started causing everyone to questions MY plan.

"Good idea," I sighed.

"I know how." Josh stood up. "We need the power of witches to make the potion." His explanation made sense so far. "We need three powerful witches…" pause for dramatic effect, "the trix." Nice plan until now.

"Well, we're doomed." Stella dramatically plopped back down into her chair.

"Are you sure?" Flora nervously asked.

He nodded his head. "I did research and you need the three ancestral witches, but our best chance is the trix.

"And how are supposed to appeal to their better nature much lest fine them?" Aisha disappointedly asked.

"I know where they are." Everyone stared at the calmest guy in the room with our mouths open.

"Where is that?" Flora shockingly asked.

"I have their number." After he spoke I was sure we all passed out.

"Explain!" I snapped at him.

He jumped a bit then decided it in our best interest for him to explain. "Well, as I was traveling around the universe searching for a way to save Briana, I ran into them. They seemed disappointed with the way everything turned out. Knowing the trix you can assume how shocked I was. Anyways, they said they wanted revenge on Valtor and Darkar and all of them for not letting them in their little loop. So I offered them a bargain. Help me save Briana and they can have revenge on them. Naturally, they agreed after a few circles going around why they should help us. Point is, they are on our side… for now. But only for revenge."

Once he was done explaining everyone was speechless. Even my mind was blank. All of the dark energy in the universe must be counter acting their dark energy. Either way, I was both thrilled and bewildered.

"Alright then," Stella stood up as determined as ever, "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

"And you're sure they will meet us here without trying to destroy us?" I nervously asked Josh.

He confidently continued to lead us through the dark cave. "Of course and plus it's just the two of us so we seem less intimidating."

"That's what worries me." Sighing I pick up my pace in order to keep up with him.

The further we walked into the cave the darker and creepier it got. Now I know how Shaggy and Scooby felt in Scooby-doo. I can see why they only did things for Scooby snacks. Honestly, I wouldn't mind a cup cake right now.

"Well, it's about time." I was quick to point my sword at them as Darcy smirked. "Put that away." The three sisters circled around us with their little sly smirks. Then they landed in front of us with their hands on their hips.

"So, Josh, what do you need?" Icy mischievously grinned. There was too much on the line right now and now we were trusting the Trix. This is when you realize just how desperate you are.

"We need you to make a potion with these objects so we can resurrect Concordia so she can tell us how to save Briana." Josh began to explain while holding out the bag with our stuff in it.

"How is this supposed to help us?" Stormy snapped with her arms crossed.

"Because if we can save Briana we can get you Darkar, it's one step closer to your revenge." He was very persuasive and the Trix seemed to pause to think everything over.

"And you and those stupid little fairies will stay out of our way?" Icy sternly asked in a way that said 'we better say yes or they won't help.'

"Yeah, yeah, deal." The two shook hands and Darcy took the bag.

"Don't forget," Josh turned back towards them. "If you mess this up you won't even see the day of light again." After that he turned and left.

I was left with the Trix who seemed to be a little uneasy from that cold yet calm threat. "Uh, what he said." I nervously said and ran off to catch up with him.

After I caught up to him I checked over my shoulder. "What just happened?"

"In order to get what you want, you have to make sure they believe they can get what they want." He sternly admitted still striding through the cave.

"So they can't get revenge?" I quizzically asked.

"I am not entirely sure." We exited the cave and left the secluded area through a portal. Once we exited and ended up in Gardenia my phone rang.

"What's up?" I answered.

"Better get to the White House," Tecan anxiously answered. "World War three is about to start."

* * *

CH 5 Next. So how many people actually like this story? Yes or nah? Seriously, I kinda need some inspiration. I might end up making the story shorter.


	6. Chapter 5

**you know... I can honestly say I thought this chapter was longer than just a thousand and eight hundred words i: hope I didn't disappoint you. Sorry the update took forever. I was busier than I thought.**

* * *

CH 5

"You okay?" Snow asked concerned as she waved her hand in front of my face. Finally re-focusing my eyes, I looked up at her.

"Whoa, dude, you look like you've seen a ghost." Josh said uneasily as he looked at me with the same expression as Snow.

My thoughts were racing and I could have sworn the earth was spinning around me while I stood still. "I ghost would have been way better than this." Somehow I managed words to escape my breathless body.

"What happened?" Snow was quick to ask as she held onto my arm.

"White House… World War three." My voice squeaked or at least it sounded that way to me. Once the words came out of my mouth my body seemed to take action. A portal appeared taking me to the White House and I ran through.

On the other end of the portal I appeared in a large room with men and women sitting in a large circle and the president at the head. They all stared at me with dark eager eyes but nothing happened.

"And who are you?" The President of the United States questioned me. I scanned my surroundings. 'Yeah, great security'. There was no one.

"Uh," I hesitated for a brief second. "Secret Special Agent…" Kyle wouldn't work and I don't have a last name unless you counted 'Of Eraklyon.' "Bond." Oh lord.

"Bond? As in James Bond?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"No, as in Bong Bond. James is my cousin twice removed." I coughed. This was moving along horribly.

From behind me I heard a man snicker. "Bong lamp." Another joined in on the snickering. I quickly turned around with my fists.

"You making fun of me?" Yes, the crazy was in my eyes. "Come on we could do this right here I don't mind embarrassing you."

"That isn't necessary." The president quickly ended my fake fight. "So, Bong Bond," He seemed to pause at my name as if he couldn't wrap his head around a mother naming her child with such a ridiculous name. "How is it I am the president and I have never heard of these Secret Special Agents."

"Oh you haven't?" I teasingly asked but in a serious tone. He shook his head. "Well good! Means we are doing our job right."

"So we rely on a bunch of teens now?" He continued to question me.

"Thanks for the complement," I sarcastically bowed. "But I am 30 years old." Come on, buy the lie! His eyes scanned me up and down as he rubbed his chin.

"Badge." I stared at his hand outstretched to me. "Well, come one then."

"Alright," I held my hands wide open above my head with a smirk. "You caught me." Guns were instantly being pointed at me. So, now they show up. "I just have one question."

"Why should I answer anything after what you just pulled?"

"True," I shrugged my shoulders, "let me try this again." Like lightning, I grabbed my sword and activated it. Spinning in a circle caused powerful wind to blow the security up against the wall. Then, before they could react, pointed my sword at them and caused vines to hold them there, separated from their weapons. Without any true emotion of sympathy, I placed my sword back in its pocket and casually approached the shuddering president. "So, my question, what is this rumor about World War Three?"

"How do you know?"

"So it is true." My hand went to my forehead. "With who?"

"Every country for himself."

"Over what?!"

"The moon."

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air. "For what?!"

"The fairies are destroying earth and we needed a new planet." He nervously explained.

The fairies, I totally forgot about them much less the effect the dark magic would have. I was so caught up with the rulers around the universe, the earth fairies never came up. But now it seems like this had been going on for awhile.

I threateningly pointed at the president. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back." He nervously nodded.

"Good, now, stay here." Once I was sure he would follow orders I summoned another portal.

As I emerged from the portal I pulled out my phone as I stared up at Morgana's house.

"Sup?" Snow answered.

"Meet me at Morgana's, now." Then I hung up and waited. While I waited I couldn't help but look up at the night sky. The stars sparkled and shined as if nothing bad was happening around the universe. There was a cool breeze that would occasionally blow through then silence would surround me again.

"So, what's up?" The peaceful silence was broken by Josh's obnoxious voice.

"The earth fairies are the ones causing all the problems and Morgana is the queen." I turned to tell him. He nodded and looked up at the home.

"Makes sense." As he approached the house we waited at the door.

"So why are you here and not Snow?" I finally asked.

"Her mom wanted to talk to her about something." Leaning into the door, he placed his ear and held up a hand to me. "Something is going on in there."

"That's messed up man." I crossed my arms as I smirked.

With a disgusted expression he rolled his eyes at me. "Dude, not like that." His ear went back up against the door. "Sounds like the fairies got to her first." Now he whispered and motioned me to following him around to the window.

"Join us!" We peaked through the window with just the top of our heads and eyes visible if they chose to pay much attention.

"Why are you doing this, Sibylla?" Morgana angrily asked the Major fairy of Justice.

"These humans are ruining our home! This is our planet!" Sibylla snapped back at the former queen.

"Aurora, you know we can't do this." Morgana tried to reason with the Fairy of the North.

"I know these humans have caused too many problems." The blonde fairy turned her back to Morgana.

"I agree with Aurora." Diana the major fairy of Nature said. "They have destroyed nature too many times."

We both slowly lowered our heads and crouched under the window.

"So what's the plan?" Josh eagerly asked.

"Why do you assume I have a plan?" I whispered back.

"Because I don't have a plan so I assumed you might have one."

"Assumed?"

"Okay, very eagerly hoped you had a plan." He forcefully whispered back. "So, do you have one yet?"

"Quit assuming I have one and try thinking of one on your own." Forcefully I shoved him in the shoulder.

He shockingly looked at me and it turned into anger. "Don't shove me." After he shoved me back I stumbled and had to catch my balance.

"Well don't shove me." Lunging towards him, we both stumbled down quietly fighting each other.

"Uhh,"

We both froze and looked from the ground up to a woman with short dark hair and a blue and purple dress. Coughing, I quickly jumped up brushing myself off. "He is blind."

"It's true." Josh hopped up and looked around. "Mother, is that you?" His hands roughly grabbed around my face causing it to make fish faces or morphed expressions.

"See, also a bit empty in the old noggin." I shoved his hands off with a fake smile and knocked on his head. "Absolutely empty."

"What is that hideous voice I hear? Is it Halloween?" He mocked me while still pretending to be blind. I rolled my eyes annoyingly.

"Josh, Kyle, what are you two doing?" Morgana came out with her arms crossed and a stern expression. "Why don't you two act normal?"

We both looked at each other and shrugged. "Where is the fun in that?" Josh casually answered.

Only a long table separated Kyle and I from the fairies as we tried to bargain with them in Morgana's home. It was true what the winx had told us about them, they were stubborn. Every offer we placed down didn't seem good enough for the fairies possessed by greed from the dark magic.

"Look, give us at least a few days to sort everything out before declaring war on the humans." Josh offered.

Nebula scowled at us. Luckily, Aurora had more sense out of all of them still. "Alright, I will support you, Josh and Kyle." She bowed her head. "But if you do not fix the situation with the humans polluting our land in three days, then the deal is off."

The rest of the fairies nodded with her offer and awaited our response. This was a response where you either take the offer or let everyone suffer.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nebula growled. She obviously was not happy with the new arrangements.

"Deal." We each shook their hands as Morgana gave us a wearily smile and so we left on yet another mission.

The door slammed behind us as we exited the home.

"Three days." I sighed. "We need to find Briana, now."

"Let's head back to the trix. They might have the potion ready." Josh suggested. A portal was summoned and we entered, exiting on the other side.

"Ugh, sisters, look who's back." Stormy called causing Darcy and Icy to join around her.

"The potion is almost done." Darcy grumbled with an emotionless expression. Honestly, she never looked like she really cared.

"Yeah, thanks." Josh explored and examined the cave.

"I know you don't mind, but I do, so don't touch anything." Icy snapped at him. He only smirked as he found a place to sit.

"So," I stood awkwardly up against the wall. "Are you done yet?"

"No," Darcy sighed annoyed.

For a few minutes a waited before asking again. "Done yet?"

"I swear!" Stormy flew at me as our faces were only inches apart. "If you start that I will destroy you!" She growled.

With a smirk I watched as Icy guided Stormy away. "You want the potion done in time, stay out of the way." Icy order forcefully. "Or so help me, I'll freeze you in place."

"Whoa, chill." Josh teased bravely. They were already furious with helping us, but I suppose the revenge was helping them put up with the likes of us.

"So," Josh began, "Done yet?" A wide smile crossed his face.

"That's it!" Stormy growled and flew at him.

"Enough!" Icy yelled at the two. "Yes, it is done." She sighed in frustration and handed Josh a small vile of white and gold liquid goo.

"Looks like bird poop." Josh took it and examined it closely. "It better work."

"It will, just remember the deal we made." Icy deviously grinned.

"Right,"

My phone range and I quickly answered it. "It's done!" Bloom screamed happily from the other end. "The gate is finished!"

"We have the potion." I answered. "Now we only have three days to figure out how to save Briana before fairies and humans break out in war."

"I think it's about time we finally met Concordia." Josh smiled.

* * *

CH 6 next


	7. Chapter 6

**"Sometimes the bad things that happen in your life put you directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen."**

* * *

CH 6

"Oh, I hope this works." Flora stared up at the silver gates.

The hand crafted, silver, tall, shimmering gates stood alone reaching towards the ceiling of Domino's castle. Gentle, soft curves crafted the shape making it more serene and majestic. While it sparkled from the golden light emanating from the windows, its shadow was casted down on us while we stood speechless.

"This better work!" Stella exclaimed while walking around examining the gate. "If not, those Trix are going to get a beating of a life time."

"It wouldn't have been their fault." Tecna sighed. "By my calculations, there is a 83.67487 percentage that this won't work."

"Thanks for the positive support." Musa said in her sarcastic tone that was still friendly.

"It will work. It has too." Aisha said with an edge of determination and worry.

"Well, we aren't going to get anywhere just standing around it." Bloom said.

She was right; of course, we weren't going to get anywhere if we didn't try. The only down side was that none of us wanted to move. Right now all we had was hope. Hope it would work, hope Concordia would tell us how to save Briana, and hope that we could save the universe. It was that hope that held us all back. With hope came chance and with chance came the possibility none of this would work. We wrapped ourselves around that hope allowing it to consume us to maintain that thought that if we didn't use this potion there would still be a chance to bring back Briana.

The belief was that by not using this potion we could still pretend, hope, that it would work and she would be back. There was a chance 'if, and, or' that it would work or not work. Nothing was a one hundred percent guarantee, so for now I could pretend it would work and avoid the disappointment of never seeing her again. So we held on longer. We held on as if we were falling into a dark hole and the only way to survive was to hold on to the light that merely shone down on us. It was an unpredictable circumstance and we were meant to decide the next step taken.

"Standing here isn't going to bring my sister back." Daphne finally said breaking the silence.

"You are right. And it won't bring back my friend." Snow nodded towards Daphne.

"Where are the guys?" Josh randomly added, catching a glare from me.

"Oh we won't be seeing them for awhile." Stella breathed. "Tied them up and locked them in a dark room in separate cells."

Josh, Snow and I stared at Stella with wide eyes, unknowingly taking a few steps away from her. "Well, then." I breathed, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Let's not waste any more time. I'm still mad at you for stealing the necklace, Josh." Daphne eagerly said while taking the potion out of Bloom's hand. "Here goes nothing." Slowly, she poured the potion around the gate being sure to pour it on every inch.

The gates shone a bright golden light that caused us all to cover our eyes. Snow covered her face in my shoulder while I shadowed my eyes with my hand. I couldn't see anyone else. Then, it all stopped as quickly as it started. While we rubbed our eyes I looked around and it seemed as nothing else had changed.

"No!" Josh yelled furiously at the gates. "It was supposed to work!" He ran over and pulled and banged on the steal.

"You got rid of my sister's necklace for nothing." I looked over at Daphne glaring at Josh with her face as red as a cherry. He ignored her and continued to search the gate despite the ability to see to the other side, clearly looking at the castle walls.

"Concordia was our last hope." Snow sadly looked away as her eyes were filled with sadness and tears.

"There has to be something else we can do." Determined, Bloom tried to encourage the Winx while they all looked at each other in despair. "Come on girls."

"Bloom," Flora placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.

"No, we can't quit yet." After moving away from Flora, she transformed into her Bloomix form.

"I think Flora is right." Stella sadly admitted.

"I'm sorry Bloom." Musa said.

"Girls, we never give up. We are the Winx and right now the Universe is depending on us."

"Again," Aisha slightly laughed.

"Well," Tecna looked down at one her of many gadgets. "I suppose if we can use a convergence spell on the gate we might be able to give it enough magic for the potion o activate. But we have to be careful otherwise we could destroy it all together."

"Of course there would be a 'but'." I mumbled to myself.

Snow, Josh and I all moved back as the girls transformed and positioned themselves around the gate. They each held onto each other's hands and closed their eyes. A glowing circle surrounded them and then a bright light came from each girl, lighting up the gate. The gate glistened from the different colors. It was like watching a rainbow form. Then, there was a bright light.

"Ugh," I groaned grabbing my head. Leaning up from the ground I tried to reset myself after the sudden blast. There was a cloud of smoke and so it took me awhile to focus my eyes.

"Kyle?" Snow called. I crawled along the ground and found her rubbing her head.

"You okay?" Quickly, I began to check her head.

"Fine. What happened?" We both helped each other up trying to search for the others.

"Winx!"

"Fine", "Okay", "Here", "I'm alright," Flora, Tecna, Musa, and Aisha all called.

"AGH! I broke a nail!" Stella screamed. "I just got them polished too!" She wailed even louder. She was fine.

Once the dust cleared we all gasped as the gate had vanished. In its place lay a girl about sixteen years old who was lying in a white gown. Loose golden curls covered the girl's face as she lay on the ground motionless and almost lifeless.

"Anyone got a stick to poke her with?" Josh curiously asked while slowly approaching the girl.

"Ewe," was all anyone of the had to say.

"Look," Tecna pointed at the girl.

Sure enough, the girl was beginning to move. She pulled her curls out of her face as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Josh was the first to approach.

"Sup," He extended his end to her. Then, like lightning, Josh was being held in a headlock by the girl.

"Who are you?! What is this place?!" Her eyes flashed at each of us and she was quick to react to any movement. "Where am I?!"

"Okay, I'll just let you believe you are winning at this little fight because you are obviously confused." Josh quipped. "Whoa, someone has a strong grip."

"Answer?!" She growled.

"Clam down." Daphne said calmly. "We brought you back because we need your help saving our sister. What is your name?"

The girl's features seemed to soften and her grip released, but Josh was sure not to make any quick movements in order to keep her calm. She looked over to Daphne.

"My name is Concordia and I was the first Amalgamate fairy." She said sternly. "Now, where are my friends?"

She was not playing any games.

* * *

**CH 7 next . you can count right ;)**

**So what do you think about Kyle, Josh, and Snow? Be honest. Like them love them and who do you ship in your mind?**


	8. Chapter 7

**So how is everyone? Anyone else getting affected by the snow?**

* * *

CH 7

"Mother!" Concordia ran towards Arcadia with her arms wide open. Arcadia didn't hesitate to engulf her daughter in a secure hug that seemed to last forever.

"My sweet daughter," Her eyes swelled up with tears as she continued to hold her long lost daughter. "I am so sorry." She pulled away but continued to hold her daughters arms lovingly. "I should have been there to protect you."

"No. You could not have known father would turn towards such evil. It was not your doing." Concordia lovingly smiled at her mother as tears spilled from her eyes.

"But I suspected him to turn into that." There was a silence between the two for a moment before they hugged once more.

"Twas not your fault, but mine. I failed for if I had succeeded then none of this would be happening." As she turned around we made eye contact briefly before she quickly looked away uneasily. "Tis my doing you lost your dear friend. My incapability to destroy my father has caused an unbalance in the universe."

Snow leaned in towards me and whispered just for me to hear. "She going to talk like this all the time?" I smirked at her remark.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Josh said slowly with a sarcastic sincere tone responding to Concordia. "But a majority of it, yes. Now how do we save Briana?"

There was an uneasy nervous expression in Concordia's eyes. Anyone could decode them. Just by eye contact she basically told us she was unsure or something bad was going to happen. Honestly, what could be worst than what was happening now?

"Through my years of decoding the secrets of the Guardians, I was able to discover of a portal that the Amalgamate fairy was able to conjure in order to send her victims into a sleeping state in an unknown realm." While she walked between our group containing of the winx and Snow, Josh and I, she was able to create the realm around us just visually.

"There she is!" Stela exclaimed running to the holographic Briana.

She floated in the dark realm in a long white dress that hung from her body. Her body was a positioned perfectly straight as her brown hair hung down. Across her chest lay her arms as her hands perfectly held one another. Then, her huge white sparkling golden wings folded in a way that made them seem flat. In a way, she was sleeping beauty.

"She did transform." Flora said in awe.

"And those evil monsters!" Aisha bitterly hissed pointing to the wizards, witches, valtor, and darker. "No offense." She held up her hands to Concordia.

"Tis nothing against me." Concordia shrugged with a small sincere smile.

"So how do we save my sister?" Coming from the group of people, Bloom took the stage to bring us all back to what we were really meant to do.

She seemed a bit uneasy before answering Bloom. "How much are you willing to risk in order to save Briana of Domino?"

"Everything." The voice was soft that answered and we all moved aside for Daphne. "I will risk everything."

With a heavy sigh Concordia turned to Daphne. "Then, there shall be nothing to fear. In order to save her, the three must open a portal, a simple conjuring spell similar to transporting to worlds. Once it has been opened you shall only have 5 minutes to rescue her before it closes and are trapped inside, condemned to the same fate."

"And what's the bad art, because so far this seems easy." Josh crossed his arms with a smirk.

"The portal will no longer be able to contain the evil it holds inside and so they may also have the chance to escape."

"Oh," Musa breathed with fear filling her eyes.

"Yes… oh." Concordia confirmed.

"Well then we better get started." Bloom said sternly already leading the way. The winx were already following her. I began following as well until Concordia pulled me back.

"Kyle," I turned to face her stern anxiety filled expression. "Make sure that they are aware of the consequences. They are condemning this universe to a war with a future this is unpredictable."

"I will make sure everyone is prepared for battle." I confirmed.

"That is not what I-" I cut her off knowing that she meant for me to stop them, but I wasn't.

"I know what you meant, but you must honor my promise to Briana that I would always protect her." She sadly nodded as I turned away to continue my mission.

* * *

"Open the portal here." Bloom pointed to the field just outside of Domino where the battle had taken place. We stood around her nodding in agreement before the three of us stepped up to the job.

"Who is going to go in there?" Stella nervously asked.

"I am." I was quick to answer before Josh even opened his mouth. "I'm going in there to save Briana." As I stepped forward Snow's hand caught my arm. My eyes met hers as they were filled with worry and slightly glistening from the rays of the setting sun. Then she let go and I continued as if to say 'be careful."

"Tie this around your waist." Aisha tied the rope around my waist and handed the rest to the winx. "When you get her, tug on the rope and we will pull you out faster."

"Thanks," I sincerely smiled towards her as she patted my shoulder.

Tecna pulled me towards her. "Use your sword to light the way. It will be dark in there." I nodded and pulled my sword out ready watching as the light grew brighter and brighter in the blade.

"Alright," Daphne sighed, "Here we go."

Snow, Josh and I stepped placed ourselves in a triangle. We each stretched out our hands and crated a bright light. For a few seconds it only grew and grew until finally forming into a large black portal. I stepped up only to briefly look back over my shoulder. They each gave me a thumb up and a small smile to assure me. Now looking at the portal all I could feel was hope to find Briana. Without another second to waste I ran in and jumped.

It wasn't like I expected. Instead of plummeting down onto a hard surface, which I was well prepared for, I was floating instead. My sword guided me as my only source of light in this dimension. Large boulders floated around creating obstacles. Something rubbed up against my leg and I quickly spun around. My hearts skipped several beats before I was able to breathe again. There, floated a wide eyed Valtor completely motionless. Even though it was completely freaky, I still had the urge to poke him.

"Yeah, still creepy." I shuttered.

My timer beeped. I was short on time and there was still no sight of Briana. You would think someone completely in white would be easy to see, but no. Then, the one person I did run into was Valtor, like really?

Finally, there floated the Angel, peacefully sleeping. My heart raced as excitement grew inside of me. Briana had been found at last. The closer I got the more of the light traveled over her and another figure. Darkar had his long nails embedded in her dress keeping them locked together. Forcefully I pried his fingers out of her dress. Once she was free, I gently cradled her in my arms.

Pleased, I tugged on the rope not allowing my eyes to leave her angelic features. I felt a pull and something grip around my ankle. Instantly I struggle to be free. When the darkness surrounds you and you feel a cryptic grip around your limb, you tend to freak out. The unknown is inevitable especially in a time consuming portal.

"Not without me." My sword lit the face of Darkar as he growled at me.

"Holly crud!" I panicked and kicked at him. He lost his grip but regained his posture and flew at me. "Pull faster!" I yelled.

* * *

"Something is going on in there." The team struggled to pull on the rope.

"Look!" Snow fearfully pointed at the portal beginning to shrink.

Daphne's eyes grew wide. "Pull harder!" she ordered.

"I don't know about you girls, but I don't remember him being this heavy." Stella whined.

"Something is holding them back!" Aisha said trying to lean all her weight backwards.

"I'm a vampire. I have super human strength." Josh grumbled. "And I still can't pull some measly weight out of a portal."

"That's exactly why I'm concerned." Daphne said still struggling to pull on the rope.

"Girls, what's that running towards us?" Flora pointed behind them towards the forest.

"Looks like a cat." Tecan added.

"Not just any cat. It's Tarzan!" Musa cheered.

Tarzan ran up and grabbed hold of the end of the rope in is mouth. His lips curled into a little smile as he turned to pull. The mighty cat was determined to help them. He dug his sharp long claws into the ground as he pulled on the rope that led to the portal.

* * *

"Dude seriously, die already!" I whined still trying to fight him off away from Briana.

"I will return!" He yelled angrily at me.

There was a sudden pull on the rope that sped us up faster. I looked towards the exit. It was shrinking, but at least we were actually moving now. "Yeah, yeah, see ya sucker!" I mocked as we were pulled out.

We fell down and I was sure that Briana was protected on me as I fell and hit the ground. She was still out cold but the portal was closed, for now. She moaned for a brief second then was silent once more. At least she was alive.

A slimy tongue ran over my face. "Agh, what is this?" I whipped away the slobber and looked up into the yellow eyes of a tiger. "Tarzan!"

Josh reached down and picked up Briana. "We have to hurry. I don't think we are done with them yet." I warned them all.

"Come let's get her back to the palace." Bloom ushered and led the way.

* * *

**Briana POV**

The light was bright shining through my eyelids. Wait. The light? Where was I? Oh no, could I be dead or worst, out of the dimension.

"Is she dead?!" I heard Stella's voice shriek through my ears.

"Stella," Daphne scolded her.

There was something else. A hand held mine gently and lovingly while fingers stroked my cheek. Another hand played with my hair. Probably Bloom. My Mom must be the one holding my hand.

"When will she wake up?" Josh pulled my eye open. Before he even knew what hit him he was stumbling backwards swearing and cussing while holding his eye.

"You idiot!" I jumped up yelling. "You just sentenced everyone to death!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Thanks to all who have stood by me this long. You mean the world to me.**

**CH 8 next**


	9. Chapter 8

SOOOORRRRYYYYY

so idk if I want Briana and Josh or Briana and Kyle. Any thoughts ;)

also I'll try to keep up to date on updates.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CH 8 Briana is Back!

While on my rampage I noticed we were all still in our teenager forms or true forms to be exact. "Now the entire Universe is doomed!"

"Darling, what are you talking about?" My eyes caught hold of my mother's worried expression. It was nice seeing her again, just not under the circumstances. Then, I noticed the many other eyes curiously examining me.

"I was the reason they were all locked away. Now that I'm not in there, Darkar and everyone else that has ever been trapped in that dimension will be free!" Without warning I shoved Josh up against the wall. "I told you! I warned you not to!"

"Wait, what?" Kyle stepped up confused and angered probably by the way I was reacting. Josh leaned back up against the wall his eyes focused on the ground.

"She warned me. That's what she whispered in my ear." He looked away and turned to leave.

"Well, what ever happens next, we can fight it." Snow attempted to encourage me.

"They never went to war and everyone seems to be making amends once again." Tecna interrupted the group. I honestly was lost out of my wits. My clueless expression must have given them some kind of hint.

"Everyone was starting wars and fights. It was like the balance was gone once you were gone." Daphne explained to me. I gave them an 'oh' look.

"Good, which means Brandon and the guys should be back to normal." Stella happily said.

I looked at everyone. It truly felt like it had been forever since I had seen them all. Being able to see them once more fulfilled the void I had been feeling despite being in a death like sleep for who knows how long. Soon I was sitting myself up off the ground while a large object weighed down on me.

"Tarzan!" I joyfully exclaimed allowing him to lick me and nuzzle my neck with his big wet snout.

The ground under me shook rapidly then suddenly ceased allowing everyone to get back up to their feet. We all exchanged worried glances before I bolted out of the room. Tarzan ran behind me as I hurried back to the field.

"Briana!" My mother called along with my sisters. My white wings extended out and I took off through the air. I flew as if I had been flying for ages and never stopped.

Flying above the gates I saw what I had feared. Surrounded by lightning and fire was the portal thundering as the wind swirled around it. My heart dropped watching dark figures emerge from its unknown darkness. Among the figures one in particular deviously smiled up at me, Darkar. His red eyes were glowing furiously. Quickly, I flew back down to warn the others seeing as they were already transformed into their bloomix forms.

"We have to leave! We have to get everyone out of here now!" My hands shook nervously as I frantically tried to order the winx. Already the sky above was being filled with dark ominous clouds quickly blocking out the sun. Red lightning zapped down from them at the ground below.

"Okay Winx, spread out and be sure to search everywhere for people." Bloom ordered. "Kyle, Snow, Josh, Briana and Mom, open up portals around the kingdom so people can get out of here. Go!" We all headed out in our directions being sure we would be able to save everyone.

My portal was open and ready; Stella had found a group of people and sent them through mine. I watched the winx frantically fly around searching for all possible people needing help. It was absolutely nerve wracking. Time was not on my side. Glancing over my shoulder, I could already see them emerging from that portal in the field.

"Mom!" I called down to where my mother had opened a portal. "I'm going to go buy us some time!" She shook her head and was ready to order me not to, but I had already flown off.

As I flew around the field I notice that they were still weak. They struggled to stand back up on their feet much less use magic to attack me. My hands hung down and vines circled around the portal and the ones emerging from it. I created a thorny dome. Satisfied, I floated and watched. Everything seemed secure for now.

There was a clap of thunder that startled me and then a flash of red. I opened my eyes watching the ground get closer and closer. Then it just suddenly stopped.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Josh playfully smiled.

"Did you just call me a fallen angel?" I smirked at my comeback. He laughed slightly before setting me back down on the ground.

"Wrong pick up line, huh?" He continued to joke. Before I could respond a large explosion that broke the dome sent thorny vines at us. "Time ta go." Swiftly, he picked me back up off my feet and ran. We were back to the group in a few seconds. They all stood around a portal impatiently waiting for us.

"Come on." Bloom ushered to us. The winx already stepped through along with Tarzan. Bloom left next.

"Come on, Briana." Daphne ushered. A glimmering sparkle caught my eyes as I looked at the ring on her wedding finger. Yeah, I wanted to cry… just a little.

"I need to put a shield around Domino. It can hold them here for a little while." I explained.

"I'll go with you." Kyle said in a tone that meant no one was changing his mind. There was no arguing, no time to argue, and so I slightly nodded my head.

"I'll wait here." Mom said sternly. Daphne nodded and hesitantly went through the portal along with Snow and Josh.

Kyle took my hand in his as we stood in the courtyard. We both closed our eyes focusing our energy on one thought. My blood in my veins shifted while a pressure from inside could be felt leaving my body. It was warm and comforting but was soon gone. I opened my eyes to see the force field visibly in the sky in all directions of my home planet.

"Hurry, it's counteracting the portal." My mom quickly pulled us along through the portal as it instantly closed.

I fell through landing softly onto Kyle. He smirked at me as I rolled my eyes slightly punching him in the gut as I got up. I wiped off any dust on my white dress. Now I actually had time to look at my new appearance. My dress was snow white long in the back but short in the front. Two large white wings emerged from my back but I could easily hide them away. Now it looked like we were in Eraklyon's palace.

Four bodies suffocated me as I was placed in the middle of a group hug. Even though being constrained, which made me uneasy; I knew they needed some time to just hug me. Honestly, I needed time to hold them too. The hug loosened allowing me to actually see the ones that had been hugging me. Bloom, Daphne, Mom and Dad both were wiping away joyful tears.

"Sorry, to break up the family reunion," Stella pulled me out from their embrace then suffocated me in a hug of her own.

"We have a group of psychos out to destroy the universe, Briana in particular, and we don't have a plan." Musa seemed to finish up what Stella meant to say before she started hugging me. Then, she ran over and hugged me followed by Flora, Aisha and Tecna.

"By my calculations, at this rate if we try to battle them, we would loose." Tecna informed us. "Or it would be a repeat of the first time."

All eyes turned to me. Yeah, I would do it all again if it meant everyone would survive and stay safe. No doubt about it. After years on the streets, you learn to accept death. Living alone with no definite home or source of food or water, death just becomes another thought.

The specialist came up from down the hall. I don't think they were expecting the girls to throw themselves at them because they each stumbled backwards. A small smile crossed my face watching them each embrace one another. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in to their embrace.

"Was it nice?" I looked up to Kyle. Knowing him, it was probably his idea to help them celebrate during a rough time. He didn't even need to answer for me to know the answer.

"It was beautiful. Everyone was so happy. They wanted to wait for you, but no one knew anything about what happened to you when you disappeared. Josh had disappeared for awhile too." He explained while we both watched the girl and guys laugh and hug. Thoren and Daphne had moved away from the group while they lovingly embraced one another and kissed.

"Don't worry," Snow rested her arm on my shoulder and leaned on me, "I took pictures for you." Even though it still hurt that I missed the wedding for the one that meant so much to me, I still smiled gratefully at her.

"Bree," Josh ran up to me grabbing both of my hands in his. "We need to talk." As he pulled me away with haste, we slid to a stop in the hall away form everyone else.

"What? What's wrong?" My heart raced with the unknown.

"We can't do this." He stated simply. Confusion quickly rushed to my mind. "I can't loose you again and I don't plan on it. We'll run away. Run off and leave this all. There are other universes out there."

I took in a deep breath, my thoughts racing uneasily. "Josh, I can't" My head shook while I tried to turn away, but he pulled me back to face him.

"Please," He begged with sad eyes.

"Technically we are just kids. I'm not leaving my family. This is something I have to do. Unlike you, I don't run away from my problems." After ripping my hands out of his, I hurried back to the group leaving him speechless.

"So, what's the plan Bree?" Aisha asked determined.

I was at a loss for words and Stella caught on. "Come on Girls, we have some time until they can break out of Domino. Let Bree relax a little and catch up on everything." The blonde said before changing everyone's outfit into something completely new.

"Nice." The girls examined themselves with happy expressions.

I, on the other hand, snapped my fingers and changed into skinny jeans and a tee shirt with converse shoes. For me, it was just right and I was just as happy. Now that I was in regular clothes I had forgotten how comfortable they actually were. My eyes shifted down at my feet where I slowly dug my toes into the ground. Just to entertain myself.

"Briana?" A voice made my head shoot up and I caught all eyes on me.

"I uh," I motioned with my hand pointing behind me. "I'm just going to go on a walk for a minute." A weak smile assured them enough that I was fine. Then I turned and slowly walked out.

There was too much going on in my head right now to pay attention to anyone else. First, I had just hurt Josh, who went through so much to try and save me. Second, an army of evil powerful magical beings are now released and trapped on my home planet until I could come up with a plan. And finally, I was starving. My stomach growled to justify my thought.

'Does this mean Bloom can't marry Sky since Daphne is married to Thoren?' I thought to myself as I walked in the courtyard. 'They are, after all, cousins now, right?' It was too complicated. 'And then that means Kyle and I are related.' My fingers spread apart and ran through my hair. 'But Bloom and Sky were dating way longer than Daphne and Thoren.'

"Well that's not very fair." I stated out loud from my thoughts.

"Contemplating our existence?" Snow popped up from behind me staring up at the stars.

"More like my sisters' love life." I sighed and followed her eye up towards the sky.

"Huh," for a moment she looked at me, realization changing into a joking face of disgust. "That's messed up."

Casually, I shrugged. "Just means Kyle and I could never date. Which I suppose works out." Snow said nothing. Her eyes didn't even look at me.

"Josh seems in to you." Her tone sounded like she was trying to hold something back.

"You and Kyle?" I watched her completely avoid eye contact. We were both silent.

"Hey," Kyle joined in a little confused and anxious. "I hope one of you have a plant because everyone is starting to argue in there." He pointed back into the room.

As we returned it seemed the room had been split down the middle. Some people were standing on one side and others across from them just arguing. There were so many different voices it was hard to even get a piece of what they were all arguing about.

"Enough!" I yelled silencing everyone. "You all are acting like a bunch of kids! And I would know."

"We don't know how much time we have left until they escape Domino." Erendor stated.

While everyone started talking again, I was wracking my mind for any ideas. When I was frozen in that dimension there was someone there with me. She talked to me to help me and comfort me while I was trapped. But then, she just disappeared.

"Concordia." I said under my breath. A small hopeful smile crossed my face. "Concordia!" My voice carried.

Kyle ran to me with gleaming eyes. "Let's go."

"But I don't know where she is."

"I do." He grabbed my hand and ran me out of the room with Snow right behind us. "We saved her in order to save you. She's with her mother."

A portal formed and we sprinted through. Finally, we had hope again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

**hey, there has been a lot of crazy stuff going on in the world lately and I just want to know if you all are okay. Please send a little message or something just saying "okay" or really anything. Stay safe everyone. **

"I thought you left me alone in that dark scary dimension." Concordia and I walked in normal teenage clothes along the sidewalk of Gardenia.

"Never." She placed a hand on my shoulder with a genuine smile. "We are both Amalgamate Fairies which connects us to one another. Although, I don't have my powers anymore."

"Any idea how I can stop them. I mean, I was in my full form in Domino and they still came out of the portal after all of us." It was just the two of us. Everyone else was waiting on Eraklyon.

"You're only strong once you've accepted who you are. Your mind and body must come together as one. You're still doubting yourself." She explained. We now stood in front of the fruiti music bar. Instead of walking in, we headed towards the beach.

"I'm not doubting myself. I just don't trust it or others for that matter." I answered.

"Why does it matter what others think of you? As long as the ones you care about accept you, the opinions of others shouldn't matter. Correct?" Our eyes met until I reluctantly looked away, my hands shoved in my pockets.

"I guess so." Neither one of us said anything after that.

"Briana," I turned and saw Bloom sadly smiling at me.

"What's up?" I asked. Concordia gripped my arm, nodded and walked away towards the music bar.

Bloom slowly approached me. Now that we were almost about the same height, it was much easier to look up at her. "I've just really missed you."

Briefly, I looked down at my feet and rubbed my eyes. "I really missed you too." My lip quivered, but I tried to stay together.

Instantly, she wrapped me up in a big hug. We just stood there for who knows how long just embracing one another. There weren't many words to say, which was fine with me, I just enjoyed being with my sister.

To my dismay, she pulled away and smiled lovingly at me. "We can do this together. I know we can. Eraklyon has already agreed to join the fight."

"We'll need more help than that." I sighed, turning my head towards the crashing waves.

"We are already working on it little sis." She winked at me causing me to slightly grin at her.

Once we returned back to Eraklyon, our current safe house, we were met by many other Kings and Queens of other planets. They were already discussing business with my parents and Kyle's.

"Briana," my father called causing me to mentally moan. "Please, come over here." I did as was told and stood next to my mother, my hands tucked away in my pockets.

"Her?!" The man exclaimed in dismay. My eyes narrowed at him. "She's a child. She hasn't even been raised properly and you want us to follow her?!"

They had heavy accents and personally, the king looked like a girl. Yet, he is the one judging me.

"How dare you." My father growled. As I looked around I noticed many of these other rulers where already doubting me because I was a child and such.

"Dad, it's fine. This isn't the first and won't be the last." I shrugged. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around me. "Some things just aren't worth it." As I freed myself from his grip I hurried and stood up on a chair where everyone could see me.

"Attention please," I politely yelled through the room. Everyone continued to argue with one another.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Stella yelled which quickly silenced the chatter.

"Thanks," I gave her a thumbs up. Now everyone was looking at me. I pushed my fears to the back of my mind and took a deep breath. "I know you are all afraid and that's why you are doubting me to save the entire dimension. I can't guarantee any of this will work. After all, I am a child. Yes, I may not have been raised properly, but that's what makes me better. I don't follow the rules because that's what everyone expects. I didn't have a family until almost a year ago and then I lost them for a little while because I wanted to save them like they saved me. Things haven't been easy for me and I realize now that they never will be. But right now, innocent people are counting on us, not just me, to save their friends and their families and I will not let them down whether you decide to help me or not. The bottom line is, I'm scared just as much as you are, but I'm willing to die for the ones who can't protect their families. The real question is, are you?"

The room was silent for a minute while everyone just stared at me. 'Please say I'm wearing pants still.' I thought to myself. Then suddenly I roaring applause knocked me off the chair. A pair of arms caught me and I looked up to see Josh. Cheers were still singing through the room while we just smiled at one another as he set me on my feet again.

"You came back?" I asked. Usually when he runs off it takes awhile until I see him again.

"Couldn't let Kyle have all the glory in winning a war. I felt left out." He sheepishly grinned. "I also brought help."

"Not them!" The winx whined. The trix appeared behind Josh and the applause was quickly replaced with the chirping of a single cricket.

"Quit your whining. We made a deal and we intend to keep it." Icy snapped.

"We promised we wouldn't do anything to you...yet." Darcy almost choked on her words.

"Did that hurt?" I mocked with my arms crossed. She looked away and slightly nodded.

"Look, the deal is we help you defeat all those traitors and then everyone carries on with their lives and we go back to terrorizing them." Icy stated.

Everyone looked at me. "Eh, good enough for me." I said simply.

Hey, the more the merrier, right?

The royals hesitantly accepted their assistance while I stood back and watched. Bloom and Daphne came up behind me.

"Are you sure about this?" Bloom whispered.

I nervously laughed. "No, not at all. I am so dead." Then, I briefly fainted.


	11. Not an update

Hello,

sorry it's been a long time since an update (I'm working on the next chapter now). I need to refresh my memory on all this. Also, I realized some things are a bit confusing, not as organized, and character development is kind of an issue, but to be fair I didn't know much about writing a book until this summer. I would go back and edit but truth-be-told, I frankly just don't have the time. Hopefully future updates will be better written as I work to improve my writing skills.

Thanks,

:)


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry again for the long wait. If you have any questions feel free to ask. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, I am open to suggestions. Thank you for being patient. I am always open to constructive criticism (if it is something that can help the story) and reviews. Also, do we want Kyle/Briana or Briana/ Josh? ) decisions, decisions. **

There wasn't really a plan during the next week. Domino was still confined and completely off limits. The winx headed back to Alfea to see if they could learn something to help, and Mom, Dad and I stayed on Erakleyon until we had a plan to fight the bad guys.

When the winx left, they said that until we had a plan we had to keep moving on with our lives- helping others, keeping the rest of the universe in check. Tecna recalculated the shield around Domino and estimated that we had a year until the shield would become weak enough for them to escape. However, waiting a year knowing they were taking over my home planet was something I wasn't going to do. That was my home. My only home, and I was going to save it.

I was trying, but others didn't know. I wanted to be my normal self again. It used to be easy to turn into my Guardian form and back to little me, but now it wasn't working. The stone bench I sat on was hidden in the Eraklyon gardens, deep between the trees and bushes. It was quiet, peaceful and absolutely gorgeous, but I wasn't happy despite my friends' best efforts.

"There she is." I heard Josh say. Their footsteps came closer and louder on every leaf and branch they stepped on. "See, told you I could find her."

"Yippy," Snow said sarcastically, leaning on one side with a hand on her hip. It was clear she still angry at Josh for his disappearance, but I couldn't blame her.

"What's up chicken butt?" Kyle greeted and plopped down on the bench next to me, a warm smile on his face.

"Oh, nothing." I sighed with a weak smile. "Where's Tarzan?"

"That big cat is playing with Storm," smirked Snow.

I slightly giggled and caught a glimpse of Kyle smiling at me. "Come on Josh, let's go do that thing." Snow tried with Josh.

"What thing- owe" He grabbed his arm and was pulled away by Snow, leaving me and Kyle alone in the garden. There was an awkward silence between us before one of us had the courage to say something.

"So, how ya been?" Kyle casually asked.

I inhaled deeply, "Good, good, and you?" I asked in my proper princess tone and straightened my posture.

"My lady," he stood up and made a proper bow. "The kingdoms have been waiting a long time for their princess. They are ecstatic of your return."

"Indeed. Well, I am overjoyed to be back." We both smiled at one another exchanging friendly glances. In that moment, everything felt the way it was supposed to, but it didn't last.

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice." He finally asked, fidgeting around nervously as his cheeks began to turn crimson.

"Sure." I scooted closer to the edge of the bench with a welcoming smile.

"Can you help me pick a date for Snow?" The words didn't process in my ear as fast as they should have. Instead of responding quickly, I just sat there with my lips parted as if words wanted to get out but couldn't. "Or, not?" he looked at me in embarrassment.

"Uh- yeah… of course." I cleared my throat and struggled to sound completely calm and collective, but probably failed. "Yeah, I can do that for you."

"This isn't weird is it?" Kyle nervously asked, his hands fidgeting in his lap. I looked into his worried and concerned eyes.

"Not at all." I softly smiled and placed my hands on his to keep them from anxiously moving around. He looked down then gratefully smiled at me. We sat there what seemed like forever but was really only a few seconds.

"So, you're a girl. What do girls like?" He smiled anxiously and I gave him a knowing grin.

"I have just the idea." I winked and stood up confidently. My head tilted in the direction of the castle as a sly grin played at my lips. His eyes brightened and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" He asked while his body was as stiff as a wooden post. I looked at him standing up straight in a sleek white suit, his hair perfectly combed to the side.

"You'll be fine. Now don't move. I'll go get Snow." I happily jumped up. Before I left I took one last look at the dinner we had set up. Then I looked at him, standing perfectly and handsome as ever. A hole formed in my stomach and I suddenly didn't want to go get Snow. But I did anyways. Kyle is my friend and so is Snow. I couldn't be the one that kept them apart. I wouldn't be that one.

Quickly, I hurried off to find Snow, down the cobblestone path and into the Erakleyon palace. As I slid around a corner I fell back onto my butt. Quickly, I jumped up rubbing my behind.

"My bad." I squinted through the pain not knowing who I had hit.

"No problem." Josh's voice registered in my ears. "You okay?" He asked, helping me up to my feet with a small grin.

I nodded. "I have to find Snow. She is supposed to be on a date with Kyle." I informed him and began to walk around him.

"I saw her in the kitchen just a few minutes ago," he answered. "Need help?"

"No, no. I think I can handle getting a person from one place to the next." I smiled and hurried off, leaving him behind.

I found Snow in the kitchen just as Josh had told me. She was just sitting in there eating a tub of ice cream. Quizzically, I entered and came around to sit with her. My eyes scanned her up and down before I was even sure speaking would be safe. "Uh… what are you doing?" I curiously asked, both my elbows leaning on the table for my hands to hold up my head.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She snapped angrily with what sounded like a growl. I leaned back in the chair and just watched her.

"You do realize you are supposed to be ready for your date with Kyle, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," She sighed dramatically and aggressively stabbed the ice cream with her spoon. A large chunk of ice cream was stuck to the spoon and she shoved it in her mouth, chomping away on chocolate chips.

"Any particular reason why you're not ready?" Annoyed, I snatched the spoon of ice cream out of her hand. Her eyes narrowed at me and I thought she was about to attack me. Instead she shoved her hand into the ice cream and continued eating. "Wow," I breathed in amazement. She was really committed to that ice cream.

"You know," Her hand dripped ice cream as she pointed at me. "Growing up fast can really catch up to you and really mess you up, ya know?"

"Snow?" Listening to her made me even more concerned and her behavior wasn't very comforting. Especially since the kitchen was full of knives. I unconsciously glanced at the stack of knives before quickly looking back at Snow.

"Like, I don't know. My mind is just all over the place. It's like my mind and memories are trying to fill in the gaps." Her eyes were wide and red; almost what a crazy person's eyes would look like.

"Okay, just calm down." I softly said and began searching for help. Knowing leaving her wasn't an option, I mainly just fidgeted in my seat looking around the kitchen, hoping someone would walk by.

"I'm scared." Tears began to fill in her eyes and drip down, forming a puddle next to the tub of ice cream. She tried to lean forward towards me and fell motionless on the floor.

"Help!" I screamed with my chest heavy and my heart beating rapidly. "Someone, help!"

It was beginning to feel like an eternity as I sat outside the nurse's door with my legs pulled up to my chest. Kyle paced back and forth in front of the door with Storm by his side. Kyle was till in his suite he had been wearing for his date. We didn't speak or look at one another; just the unknowingness of silence and time kept us company. And our own minds full of our own thoughts never seemed to settle down.

The situation wasn't looking too good, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking and feeling relieved that they never went on their date. It was childish, I knew that, and selfish, also knew that, but in my own messed up way I felt relieved. I felt relieved I wouldn't have to see them together.

"Briana?" I was pulled out of my own selfish thoughts as my parents anxiously walked down the hall. There was no response from me as I briefly looked at them before turning my attention back to the door.

"I'm fine," I flicked a wrist at them, my voice reining in a solemn tone. Despite my assurance, it still didn't seem to stop my mother from taking a seat down next to me. "We haven't seen the nurse or doctor since they took Snow in. Her mom is with her." In that moment, before my parents could even say a word, my phone rang. Quickly, I stood up and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey, is everything okay?" Daphne asked from the other end of the phone. I uneasily looked at my parents and pointed down the hall. They nodded and I slipped away down the halls. "Hello? Are you still there?"

"I think we have a problem." I whispered as I kept walking down the many halls. It felt more like a maze than the palace as I tried to find some place quite to talk. "Snow passed out, I don't know how she's doing, but I think it has to do with us growing up so fast. It's like time is trying to catch up. Apparently this is different than being frozen somewhere." Slipping into an empty closet, I shut the door and leaned against the wall.

"It seems we really don't have much time to come up with a plan." She sighed through the phone. "How long do you think you have?"

"I don't know; don't forget I was in the other dimension while Snow, Kyle, and Josh ran around the universe protecting everyone. I'd say I have more time than them, but how do we fix Snow?" My eyes wondered around the dark closet as we spoke. I could faintly hear the flipping of pages and plopping of books in the background. As she searched for an answer, my mind began to wonder. "It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all-" I sang, putting a small smile on my face.

"You aren't helping." My sister snapped annoyance evident in her voice. But I giggled to myself anyways. "Okay, I can make a potion to help, but we definitely don't have a year for a plan. I'd say a month… two months tops."

"Grrreeaaat," I groaned in a scratchy voice. My closet was now beginning to feel like it was closing in around me. "Daphne, what am I going to do? Concordia said I wouldn't be able to win until I stop doubting myself."

"Then that's what we're going to do." She answered more confidently than I had heard her since I answered my phone. "How about we take a little sister trip?"

**This chapter had been done for awhile, I just never had the time to update. Sorry! I really am sorry, I know how it feels to wait for an update. Already working on the next chapter if that helps you any :) **


End file.
